Anguish and Atrocity
by Starry Eyed Traveller
Summary: Year That Never Was fic. The Master's anger at past events on Gallifrey lead to torture for the Doctor.


I couldn't help but cry out as the whip cut into my back once again. And again. And again. Tearing apart my skin, painting my vision red. My legs had long since buckled beneath me, and the only thing holding me up in full reach of the harsh bullwhip were chains wrapped tightly around my wrists. I lost count of the number of times he struck me, although I could feel a significant amount of blood streaming in trails down my back. After what seemed like eternity and a second, the beating stopped. Without questioning this pause, I took the opportunity to simply breathe, consciously forcing air in and out of my lungs. It was quiet, almost too quiet until the chains holding me up went completely slack and I dropped to the cold floor like a sack of bricks. I knelt there, hunched over and staring at the ground. I heard a few steps, then his shoes entered my field of view. Impeccably neat as always, even when the rest of the room was covered in my blood. I couldn't find the strength to raise my head and look at him, so instead he crouched beside me and grabbed me roughly by my hair. Sparing me no pain, he pulled my head up to meet his eyes. His cold, ruthless, insane eyes. They were unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Not anything like the eyes of my friend from long ago. He stared into my eyes for over a minute, his expression hard and unreadable. Then, without warning, he brought his other hand up and slapped me across the face, so hard I felt on my side once he let go of my hair. My head was ringing and I tasted blood. He didn't hesitate a moment before attacking me again, kicking my ribs and stomach. All the while he was muttering under his breath, "stupid...coward...whore...traitor... left..." I couldn't respond, not when I was repeatedly having the air kicked out of me. When finally he stopped, he grabbed my naked shoulders and pulled my up to his eye level. He hissed at me, "You fucking traitor, why?!"  
I stared at him, struggling for words. "I-I-" He growled and slapped me again before throwing my body to the floor. I laid there limply as he turned away, pacing the length of the room. I could still hear him muttering. I rolled my head to the side to watch him. He spun on my, fury written all over his face. "You _bitch_! Why? Huh, why did you do it? Finally had enough, finally saw what I was? Did it scare you too much? Were you too much of a fucking coward to stick around while I fell?" I stared at him, confused. "Master...what are you-"  
"You_ left_ me." Oh. Oh no. I swallowed thickly and opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me by charging up and slapping me again.  
"Poor little Theta," he practically spat my old name, "ran away from home. And left poor Koschei all alone. Tell me Doctor," reaching down, he took my throat in a vice-like grip, cutting off my air, "Why?"  
I feebly clawed at his arm, gasping for breath. "I...I h-had t-to. 'as for t-the b-best..."  
"You didn't have to do shit." He growled, then spat in my face as he released my throat. "I hope you're proud of your fucking decision, Doctor. You created this. You created all of it. Congratulations. All of this because you abandoned me." He had backed away a step, only to fling his arms wide as he shouted, exuding rage. I laid still where I was on the ground, horror and guilt consuming me.  
"P-please believe me, leaving you was not my intent." I choked out weakly. "Koschei-" I was cut off as he strode up to me and punched me, breaking my nose. I gasp and bring one of my chained hands up to catch the blood that steadily began to stream. He watched me, his eyes ancient and cold. "My name is the Master, and I don't believe you. I will never believe you. I should never have trusted you." At his words I give a choked sob, lowering my head to avoid him.  
"I-"  
"_Don't. Ever._"

"Understood?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"...yes Master."  
He fell silent, watching my every move. Therefore I made a conscious effort to not make eye contact with him. Eventually I heard him walk away and open the door to my prison.  
"Bind him." I heard him say to the guards outside before walking away. They entered the room and pulled me to my feet. I got dragged backwards until my back hit the cold concrete wall. Pain shot through the still open wounds there. The guards quickly manacled me to the wall, then retreated and slammed the door behind them, leaving me in complete darkness. Only then did the tears begin to fall. Silent sobs racked my body and trails of tears washed away the dirt on my face.  
"K-Koschei...I'm s-so sorry.  
This is all my fault."


End file.
